More or Less
by FairGlassLake
Summary: Theo has been depress since he receive a dear John letter from Lily. Yet one night with RJ has his eyes open to a different view of his life. OCCness and slash warning!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not fan of Casey/Lily. It's okay but it's not my favorite pairings. Plus I'm a huge fan of Theo/Lily and Casey/RJ. But when I'm bored, my mind tends to wonder to the "what if". So blame it on boredom. You can review or flame but only you can flame once. So enjoy or hate the crack slash pairing and have a nice day. **

**I don't own Power Rangers. **

Theo/RJ, Casey/Lily, Dom/Fran

past RJ/ Casey, Theo/Lily

Theo Martin have been staying at his old room in JKP for the past five months. He could stay at his brother's apartment in Reefside or he could gone to his parent's house in Blue Bay Harbor. RJ suggest that he should move back with him. 'More like he demand it.'

-seven months ago-

"Theo, what's wrong?" RJ spotted the former blue ranger sulking in a corner booth of JKP. 'Odd, normally he would be home by now.'

"I'm fine." Theo answered and was hoping that his boss would ignore him.

"You're done for the day and you don't have classes."

"I just need to rest my feet for awhile. It has been long day."

"True, today was busy and especially the lunch hour. But at the end of your shift, you're gone and you normally changed at home." RJ sat down across from his blue-clad friend.

"I thought it would be nice change to seat down afterwhile."

"No, you're not. Lily isn't only one who can tell when you're upset." He crossed his arms on his chest. "I'm not leaving this chair until you do."

"Lily and I have been friends since elementary school and we only dated for three years. She could told me in person." The former blue ranger sighs.

"Told you what?"

He took a letter out of his shirt pocket and place it on the table in front of RJ. "Just read it."

JKP owner took the written paper and begin to read it.

~Dear Theo,

I love you no matter what and the last time I want to do is hurt you. But I haven't been honest with you few weeks. I find myself doubting our relationship. Last monday when you were working, I had a moment of weakness. I accidentally kissed Casey. I'm so sorry but more I thought about it, the less my feelings got for you as boyfriend and I have been denied my feelings for Casey for too long. Please forgive me but I need to follow my heart.

Lily.~

RJ noticed the letter was slightly wet. 'Poor Theo...' He handed the letter back to it's owner. "I can't believe she gave you dear John letter."

"Short but straight to the point dear John letter... I thought everything was going so well between us. Until she had cheated on me with Casey and now she's with him." Remembering that his former mentor had a fling with the tiger-master, Theo was feeling slightly guilty. "Sorry, RJ..."

"It's okay, Theo. What Casey and I had before wasn't too serious. He wasn't into guys like he thought he was. For me, I realized that he was just fling. I'm just disappointed that he couldn't told me himself as well."

"At least, you guys are still friends. I don't know how to look at Lily now."

"You look like you need some rest. I could come with you if you want."

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not going back to my home." His voice was full of anger as he mention the word, home. "We brought that apartment together and I can't go there without having some mental breakdown."

"Wait... if you're not going to your apartment, where are you going?"

"Luen gave me a set of keys to his home if he need to someone to house-sit or I need a place to stay whenever Lily and I have a huge arguement."

"But he lives in Reefside and your job is here! I thought you don't get along with his girlfriend?" RJ said. "You know that I still have spare empty bedroom. You could stay there."

"That's okay, I can commute. I do drive now if you remember." He shrugs his shoulders. " I don't know where you heard that but his girlfriend and I are old high school friends. But they're not home now. They will be back next home so I got his place all to myself."

"You shouldn't be alone. Like I say before, you could stay here and I could help you cope."

"I'm oka..." He got interrupts by the wolf-master.

"Theodore Aloysius Martin, don't argue with me and please stay here!"

"Who told you my middle name?" Theo winces. "Not even Lily knows it."

"Luen, he told me last year for some unknown reasons. The name suits you but I could see why you don't want anybody to know it."

The young man groans. "Fine, I'll stay here but please don't tell anyone else about my middle name."

With smile on his face, RJ nods his head.

**Yes, I'm aware that my grammar sucks so please don't tell me what I already know. But if someone nice enough could volunteer to beta-read or recommend a good beta-reader, that would be really great. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Power Rangers.**_

-present-

"RJ, I told you before! I don't feel like celebrating my birthday. I want to stay home and lay down on my bed." Theo yelled out from his covers.

RJ stared at his room-mate's bed. "It's your twenty-first birthday, Theo! All you did was work, exercise, school and bed for the past seven months. You're an adult now. It's time to do something different!"

"Fine, the first and only thing that I want to do nothing on my birthday!"

'I feel like I'm talkin to a giant puppet.' RJ cleared his throat. "You should celebrate it with good friends. Come on, Dom and Fran are waiting for us."

"What about Lily? Or Casey?" He still didn't want to see them at all but part of him was curious about the answer.

"I didn't invite them but Lily mailed you a birthday gift and card. It had arrived today. Do you want to see it?"

"I see. Can you leave it on my dresser?"

"Theo, this is ridiculous. I know you're still heartbroken but you need to get out more." RJ cried out loud.

"No, thank you. I'm not in the mood to go anywhere."

The pizza maker had enough. He went to Theo's closet so he grabbed a decent outfit, socks, shoes and a drawstring bag. He stuffed the clothes into the bag. "Theo, it's time for you get up!" He pulled off the covers to reveal a Theo wearing his pajamas.

Inside of Jungle Karma Pizza restaurant, Dom and his girlfriend, Fran was waiting by the counter for his two friends. "Where are they? We've waiting for them at least forty-five minutes."

"I don't know but they're late and especially for Theo." Fran replied.

"That's it, I'm going to get them." Before the rhino could took one step, the kitchen door opened.

"Sorry about the delay! Shall we go?" Dom and Fran didn't expect to see RJ carrying an embarrassed pajamas-clad Theo on his shoulder. After few minutes of silence, Dom couldn't take it anymore. The room was filled with Dom's laughing.

"Why are you carrying him and why isn't he dress yet?

"He refuse to leave his room so I got him, the old fashioned way. Don't worry, I got his clothes in my bag. He could get dress in the car or the restaurant. Oh, someone need to lock the place. My hands are full."

"Obvious." Dom chuckled as he grabbed his keys from his pocket.

The wolf still continued to walk with his hostage on his shoulder to the front entrance of his pizza restaurant with Fran and Dom following them. The four headed to Dom's car and droved to the new seafood restaurant in town. After that, they went out to bowling and last stop was ice cream place.

Finally, RJ and Theo waved goodbye to Dom and Fran as they drove away. Both men went to their home. "Thanks, RJ. I had a good time, even though you had to dragged me out of bed." Theo gave his former mentor a quick hug. He turned toward to his bedroom. "I think I want to go to sleep now."

"But you can't."

"Why not?"

"The night isn't over." RJ bought a tray that has some bottles of beers, hard lemonades and plastic cups. "You can drink legally. Have few beers with me." He walked to the couch with Theo following him. As they sat down, he placed the tray down on the coffee table and popped open the first bottle.

Couple of drinks later, the birthday guy was half drunk while other could barely stand. The semi-drunk asian accidentally drop his empty cup on the floor. "Oops... good thing we used plastics cups. RJ, I have a question. You don't have answer it."

"Ask away." The wolf master gave his friend a fresh cup filled with liquor.

"Do you miss Casey?" Theo wondered as he accept the fresh drink.

RJ pondered on the question for awhile. "I do miss him as friend but as lover, no. He was good kisser but like I said before, he wasn't gay. So it was very awkward break-up that I ever had. The only regret thing that I ever had was dating Amanda too quickly after Casey but I'm glad that ended."

"Is there a difference when it comes kissing a male or female?"

"No, not really. For certain bisexuals or pansexuals like myself, it depends on the person that they're kissing." RJ smirked. "Why are you asking? Are you curious?"

"Maybe..." Theo took a long drink. "I seen you kissed Casey and that girl, Amanda.

"Were you jealous?"

"No, just wondering. That's all."

"If you say so." The wolf smiled.

Theo didn't know how it happened or who leaned first but both men shared first kiss with each other. He blushed. "Not bad..."

"Not bad? Let me show you a great one." RJ pulled Theo toward him so he could pressed his lips against the birthday boy's. The second kiss lasted more than first one.

"Wow... let me try." This time, Theo kissed RJ.

"Do you realized that you just kissed a guy?"

"So? You kissed me first..." The former blue was silenced by RJ's lips.

"You talk too much." Once again, they shared kiss and another one until RJ was top of Theo, kissing his neck. Neither of them didn't know how they're in that position but didn't care.

"You don't want to continue this?" Theo asked.

"No, I do. I just prefer my bed. Come on, let's go there." The drunk wolf lead an equally drunk jaguar to his room. He pushed Theo onto his bed. "Let's have some fun."

"Alright!" The tipsy asian pulled his friend down to kissed him right on his lips.

-the next day-

"Oh... my head..." Theo let out a yawn as he looked around the room. "This isn't my room. This is RJ's." He sat up on unfamiliar bed. "Why am I here and where's RJ?" He heard the tea kettle whistle. 'I guess he's in the kitchen. He got up from the bed. He looked down. "Why am I nake..." It had dawned on him on what he did last night. "Oh, god... I don't think I get drunk again." He quickly spotted his pants and underwear.

"Good morning. Here are some homemade remedy for hangover." RJ smiled as he saw the half-naked roommate approached him.

"What is it?" Theo groaned as he sat one down of nearby tall stools by the kitchen table.

"It's peppermint tea."

"Thank you." The small man accepted the warm mint-scented tea and he took a great drink from it. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, RJ. I shouldn't stop myself but I couldn't. I guess that I was curious and you're not rebound guy. But that's no excuse..."

"Theo! You're having a Fran moment! Breathe, first." RJ sat across to his roommate. "I could stop you but you got to be remember this; you're not only one who was curious last night." He placed his hand on young man's knee. "You don't have to be sorry and I know that you didn't used me like that."

"But I still feels so guilty about it."

"I should be the one who apologize to you. You're straight who got out of long relationship more than half a year ago. Before you woke up, I was so worried if I forced you to do something that you might regret last night."

"You didn't." The dark haired man took a moment to think about his answer. "I..."

"You still feel guilty. Listen to me, you didn't take advantage of me or vice verse The simple solution would be blame the mixed drinks. We did consume lot of... I actually forgot what we drank last night. But it was good."

"Okay, if you say so." Theo nodded. His mind still feels he didn't regret kissing RJ but he's not willing to admit that aloud.

_**Yes, I'm aware that my grammar sucks so please don't tell me what I already know. But if someone nice enough could volunteer to beta-read or recommend a good beta-reader, that would be really great.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: there might be Lily and Casey bashing in couple future chapters. **

**FYI: the reasons why some chapters are late is because I have problems to bash characters that I like. But please remember that this is crack pairing story. Thank you. **

It has been few weeks since RJ and Theo slept together. Both men went along with their lives if nothing happened with their friends. When they're by themselves, Theo looked bit uncomfortable around him. Lucky for him, RJ wasn't going to make him talk so he waited patiently for his friend was ready to talk to him. But what he didn't expect was his roommate screaming around sunset. He rushed into Theo's room. "Are you okay?"

Theo was sitting by his desk. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that." He set his cell on his desk.

"What's happened?" The former violet ranger came in and sat on his roommate's bed.

"Luen proposed to his girlfriend last night and she accepted."

"That's great news but what's wrong with that?"

"I haven't told him about my failed relationship with Lily."

"How come?"

"I tried to but every time I got the chance to talk to him, he was pleased about something and I didn't want to spoil his mood." The jaguar master laid his head on his desk. "Last time I talked to him, he got her parents' approval for marriage."

"Oh, I see. So why did Luen called you?"

"He want to talk to me in person and he also said to bring Lily with me to his favorite japanese restaurant tomorrow night in Blue Bay Harbor. Then he hung up before I could say anything."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I think I'm okay, by myself."

"Are you sure?" RJ didn't believe tone of his voice.

Theo shook his head. "No, I guess I do need someone watch over me. Do you mind?"

"I did offer." RJ stood up and pat him on his shoulder.

"Thank you, RJ..."

The wolf watched his friend fall asleep on his desk. "Poor Theo..." He lifted the sleeping man off his chair and carried him to his bed. As he covered the sleeping jaguar with a blanket, RJ exited the room.

The next night, RJ and Theo was dressed and droved to Blue Bay Harbor. Theo was so eerily silent during the car ride that RJ wondered if he was breathing at all. Once they got to the restaurant, the wolf grabbed his friend's hand. "Theo, calm down."

"I am calm." Theo stated.

"Really?" Before he said anything, someone's voice interrupted them.

"Theo, you made it!" Luen walked over to hug his twin. "RJ? It's nice to see you again but what are you doing here? Where's Lily?"

"She couldn't make it so I ask RJ to go with me."

"Okay. Come on, my girl got the table and waiting patiently for us." He lead his brother and friend into the restaurant and to table where a pretty asian girl was sitting.

The musician sat down next to his love. "This is Hannah Baek, my lovely fiance."

"Hello, My name is RJ." He sat down across her while Theo took the next seat to him.

"It's nice to meet you." The dark-haired girl smiled. "Theo, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay."

"Before we look at the menu, I need to ask my brother something." He looked at his twin. "Theo, I was wondering if you could be my best man?"

"Of course, Luen." He replied. "But why do you need Lily here?"

"I thought it would be nice to have your girlfriend as my bridesmaids." Hannah replied.

"That's sweet of you, Hannah." Theo weakly grinned. "But I don't think she can't make it."

"How come? I thought Lily likes to be involved in these events. She did come to our uncle's third wedding last year." Luen wondered.

"She can't make it."

"Theo, that's not good answer. Can you give me a reason on why she isn't going to my wedding at all?"

"It's because Lily had cheated on me with Casey and left a Dear John on my bed!" As soon the words flew out of his mouth, the atmosphere was quiet.

"Theo?" Both Luen and his fiance questioned.

The Pai Zhuq master stood up. "Excuse me. I think I need to go the bathroom." He quickly left the table and head toward the men's room quickly as possible. He walked to the sink so he can splash some cold water on his face;

RJ entered. "Theo, are you okay?"

"I don't know. I practically scream out my break-up with Lily few minutes ago."

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. I guess I couldn't take it anymore."

"I guess but you could do quieter approach like talk to him at his place or something else that isn't public."

"Nope, sorry but you're talking to crazy one now." Theo smirked. They could heard the door open and Luen walked toward them.

"RJ, could you give me some time alone with Theo?"

"Yeah, see you guys back at the table." RJ left the restroom.

"Sorry for ruining your night, Luen."

"Bro, I'm okay but I can't believe you. Are you okay? For how long?"

"About eight months."

"Why did you waited so long to tell me this?"

The former Ranger looked hesitated to answer but he cleared his throat and begins to talk. "Every time that I want to tell you about it, you were in good mood and I didn't want to spoil your happiness."

"Theodore Aloysius Martin, you could be idiot sometimes, You're my brother and I'm willing to listen to you, good or bad news." Luen hugged his twin brother briefly.

"Thank you, Luen." He also silently thanked the spirits that no one else was in bathroom to heard his dreaded middle name.

"I'm sorry that you and Lily didn't work out. Do you want me to ask Hannah to bitchslap Lily for you? You know she'll do it for you."

Theo laughed at the idea. "Nah, I'm okay. RJ already helping me cope with my single status."

"Come on, the night is still young and we're lucky that owners of this restaurant know us too well." Luen dragged his twin back to their table.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Power Rangers.**

"RJ?" Theo looked so flustered. "Can we talk?"

RJ sat down on the couch as he faced his roommate who take a seat next to him. "Okay, go ahead."

"Thank you for accompanying me to dinner last night. Although, I still can't believe did that." He cringed.

"Your welcome but that's not what you want to talk about, is it?"

"I don't know how to say this but..."

The wolf couldn't heard it. "I can't hear you. Can you speak up?"

"I didn't regret kissing you or that night."

"Is that why you were so uncomfortable with me for the past two weeks?"

"It's easy for you say because you're pansexual. But I'm not gay or bisexual."

"Theo, I know you're not but why does this bother you?"

"I don't know but I can admit that you're a great kisser..." His cheeks was slightly tinted red.

"Thank you but..."

"I don't know.

"I see." The wolf's mind was working overtime. 'How to deal with Theo and his problem?' Then something in his head clinked. 'Bit unusual solution but it's something.' "Have you heard of the term, friends with benefits?"

"What? RJ, I'm not the type of person who makes these kind of friendships."

"I know that but hear me out. Why you are still curious on me? I know you don't want to lead anyone on, why not give it a chance? I would like to have a nice person to date soon but right now I don't want to have a serious relationship and I'm guessing neither do you."

"Can you let me think about it first?" He stood up. "I think I need some fresh air."

"Of course. Before you go, I do have a question for you. I was curious about this for awhile but I didn't know how to bring it up."

"About?"

"Casey? The question about Casey?" Theo arched his eyebrow. "You want to ask me about Casey now?"

"Well... yeah. I know it's inappropriate to ask about my ex after we talk about friends with benefits but if you want, I can ask another time."

"RJ, just ask the question."

"Are you mad at Casey?"

The jaguar sat next to RJ again. He took a deep breath and begins to talk. "Not really, I'm jealous and disappointed that he was the one took her heart while she was dating me. But I'm really mad at Lily. She's a strong-willed woman with a speed of cheetah. She could push Casey away and talk to me about it but she didn't. Instead, she had to kiss him and left me in a . I wish she told me about the doubts of our relationship before it happen. It would give me some warning to cushion the pain.

The wolf just nodded.

"I remember the battlescars that I got from all battles of Dai-Shi and that was pretty painful. But it was nothing compare how Lily hurt me." Theo got quiet as he recalled the pain unwillingly. " I'm sorry but I have to go to my room." He tried to leave the area but RJ grabbed his arm and pulled him into his arms.

"Don't go."

"RJ, let me go." His eyes was bit teary.

"You can cry out here." He can feel Theo in his arms."Don't resist, Theo. I got you. Let yourself." Slowly, RJ felt his friend relaxing and pressed his face on his shoulder. As Theo begins to crying on his shoulder, RJ felt so many emotions for young man. For the first time, he was glad that Lily wasn't around Ocean Bluff because he don't know what to do if he saw her again.


End file.
